


Jon Snow, Lovelorn Fool and Savior of Kittens

by vivilove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Fluff, Pets, Really fluffy, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Jon is really happy living next door to the Stark sisters with his dog, Ghost.  But he's breaking the building rules and afraid if Mr. Thorne, the superintendent, finds out he'll get evicted and never get a chance to tell Sansa he's in love with her.





	Jon Snow, Lovelorn Fool and Savior of Kittens

“AHH-CHOOO!!!”

“Ugh…gross!” Arya said. “You sneezed all over the pizza.”

“I’m sorry!” Jon managed to say before he sneezed again…and again…and again.

“Bless you, bless you…and bless you!” Sansa said coming into the apartment with a large bucket of wings. “Are you sick, Jon?”

“I seriously can’t eat this now,” Arya said disgustedly. “Sansa, I hope you got plenty of wings.”

“I think it’s just seasonal allergies or something,” Jon said before blowing his nose.

Sansa walked over to him. Of course, that was really all it took for his cheeks to flame. “Oh, your face is flushed, Jon. I hope you’re not running a fever,” she said. She laid a hand on his brow and Jon stifled a moan at the cool touch of her soft hand. “Okay, no fever. That’s good.”

He gave her a dopey smile in response and could see Arya rolling her eyes over her sister’s shoulder. Arya knew he was completely crazy about her sister and kept prodding him to ask her out already and stop making her ill with his heart eyes.

“I’m so used to your broody face. I don’t know what to think of you grinning like an idiot all the time when Sansa’s around,” Arya had said the other night when Sansa was out.

Jon and Arya had been neighbors for a couple of years now. They had met soon after Arya moved in when Jon’s husky, Ghost, had bounded in to Arya’s apartment and stolen one of her meat pies.

He’d apologized profusely while scolding Ghost…who was ignoring the scolding but Arya hadn’t minded one bit.

“Trust me, this good boy did me a favor,” she had said hugging Ghost, the meat pie snatcher. “Those things were nasty anyway.”

And while the feisty, pint-sized young woman could swear like a sailor and had a temper that could make men twice her size tremble, she had taken an immediate liking to Jon and Ghost for some reason and they’d been fast friends ever since.

Jon wished he could say the same of Mr. Thorne, the building’s superintendent, who had the apartment on the other side of his.

The lease clearly stated residents were permitted to have up to two pets with the maximum allowed weight of said animals being 50 pounds. Ghost had still been growing when Jon moved in and now he tipped the scales closer to 60 pounds but Jon and Arya had laid down the party line long ago in the building that Ghost was just _really_ furry.

“It’s all that fur that makes him look so big. He’s just extra fluffy, Mr. Thorne.”

Sometimes the way Mr. Thorne eyed Ghost, Jon feared he would pull out a scale and call for a weigh in.

He didn’t want to get kicked out of his place. Plus, he liked living next to Arya. And, he really liked it since Sansa had moved in four months ago after catching her boyfriend cheating on her.

Jon hadn’t known Sansa for five minutes before he’d decided that a) she was probably an angel sent from Heaven to walk amongst mere mortals and b) Harrold Hardyng must be the world’s biggest douche bag to cheat on said angel and c) she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever met and he looked forward to sitting on a front porch someday watching her hair turn from auburn to gray as their grandkids crawled all over them. He might’ve been getting a little ahead of himself there.

But now he had a secret that might threaten his cozy little home with Ghost next to the Stark sisters. Overall, Jon Snow was a rule follower but there was something about crabby Mr. Thorne that made him want to rebel. And while he didn’t think about himself this way, the Stark sisters knew he had a heart of gold.

“AHHH-CHOOO!” he sneezed again and rubbed his eyes.

“Jon, do you want an antihistamine?” Sansa asked concernedly.

“If you’re sick, dude, maybe grab some wings or the pizza you left mucus all over and take a rain check,” Arya said. “I’ve got a big game coming up next week and don’t want to catch anything.”

“I’m fine. I’m… _ahhh_ … _ahhh_ …just…AHHH-CHOOO!”

“Your eyes are nearly as red as Ghost’s, Jon,” Sansa said in a worried tone.

“Yeah, that’s a bit hideous looking. You should listen to Sansa and take something. She’s a nurse, you know.”

“I know that,” he said irritably. _I know everything about her that I can possibly know. I’m obsessed with your sister. I know what she does for a living_. He rubbed his eyes again. It was like they were filled with sand and he felt more sneezes coming. “I’m just…you’re probably right. I’ll head back to my place. I don’t want to sneeze at you both all night,” he said sadly.

 _And my place will be reeking of shit and piss if I stay away much longer anyway_. _And they’ll be hungry soon_.

With Mr. Thorne living on the other side of Jon’s apartment, he lived in fear that the strong, ammonia-like smell of their urine would be noticed eventually if he didn’t constantly clean his place. The man was always sniffing around him lately.

He’d looked forward to pizza and wings with the Stark sisters tonight though. Arya had said they’d watch a movie. The last time they’d watched a movie, Arya had made sure Sansa sat on the loveseat next to Jon and then picked a horror movie.

Sansa had yelped and covered her eyes and burrowed into his chest not long after the opening credits.

So, yeah…Arya was pretty awesome and would be getting a terrific gift for her birthday this year.

Movie night had only gotten better from there. Sansa had smelled so good and her hair was so soft. And she didn’t seem to mind when he put his arms around her and whispered that it was okay and he’d let her know when it was safe to look again. She had actually seemed to like it and snuggled up closer and closer even at the non-scary parts.

Once the movie was over and she no longer had any reason to stay in his arms, she’d said she was cold and he gave her his sweatshirt which she’d worn the rest of the night. She’d returned it the next day. He’d slept with it every night afterwards…like the lovelorn fool he was.

“Ghost, to me,” he called and his furry friend came trotting over expectantly. “Let’s call it a night, buddy.”

“See you, Jon. I hope you feel better soon,” Sansa said with a sweet little pout.

 _God, those lips are begging to be worshiped_.

“Yeah, don’t die over there,” Arya said as she stuffed a wing in her mouth. “Yell if you need anything.”

Jon unlocked the door to his place and sighed. Ghost trotted over to the large cardboard box his new dryer had been delivered in week ago and was greeted by a chorus of tiny mews and meows. He immediately began sniffing down each little bundle to make sure none had escaped their quarters.

Jon peered over the edge of the box and stroked Ghost’s head. He was grinning like an idiot again…and for once, it wasn’t at Sansa.

“Hey, guys. I’m back. You miss me?” he asked. Five little sets of eyes looked up at him and meowed… _loudly_. “Keep it down, will you? If he winds up hearing you, we’ll all be looking for a new home.”

He cleaned out the litter box and then cleared out the newspapers where they had often failed to make it to the litter box and put down fresh ones. He broke out the Lysol and sprayed down the apartment. The Lemon Breeze fragrance helped eliminate the pungent smell and he was soon laughing at the little furballs now scampering around the rug in front of the sofa, chasing each other and some of Ghost’s toys. He liked to let them out of the box when he was home.

Ghost sat contentedly by watching them, occasionally licking any that got within reach of his tongue. He liked them all but he already had a favorite, a little grey female that liked laying on him to sleep.

He washed his hands, and then took the stinky bag down the hall to chuck in the garbage chute just as Mr. Thorne came out of his apartment.

“Oh…hey, Mr. Thorne,” he said, grateful that he sounded normal at least instead of like a man trying to clean up his own crime scene.

“Snow,” Mr. Thorne said sourly by way of a greeting. His head turned left and right. His beady eyes narrowed. Too late Jon realized in horror that he’d left his apartment door wide open. Mr. Thorne sniffed at the air. “Something smells odd.”

“I…uh…tried to cook something. It was…” Jon trailed off as Mr. Thorne moved closer to his apartment.

 _Oh, God…he’s going to see them or hear them or…shit, I’m going to be evicted...and then I might never get around to telling Sansa I'm in love with her_.

“Hello, Mr. Thorne,” Sansa said sweetly as she came out into the hall and walked towards the men.

“Hello, Sansa,” he said pleasantly. Even a grumpy old ass like Thorne liked Sansa.

“Jon, you forgot your sweatshirt,” she said as Mr. Thorne headed back into his place. “It’s covered in fur,” she whispered.

“Well, you know Ghost…”

“Jon…Ghost is white and I believe this is cat fur.”

Jon looked up and down the hall and made a decision. He grabbed Sansa’s hand, pulling her into his apartment, as she uttered a surprised screech. He wanted someone one to share his secret with. _Might as well be the girl I’m in love with_.

He led her in and quickly closed his door. Sansa stood still and gasped when she saw them. Three of them were tussling together on the carpet and a fourth was arching its little back and hopping away from them. The fifth, the gray one, was nestled between Ghost’s front paws and apparently ready for a nap. Sansa made a sweet sound between a squeal and a giggle.

“Oh, Jon! They’re so precious. Where did you…”

“I found them five days ago. Someone had set them in a box by the dumpster out back at work. It was really cold that night and I…”

“Oh, my God…people can be such monsters,” she said angrily. Her face cleared though and she said, “But you took them in. You saved them. Of course, you would,” she said with a blush and dropped her eyes to the floor. “What are you going to do?” she asked next. “And how old are they?”

“I took them to the vet and she said they were probably around four weeks, too small to be away from their mother but I don’t know what happened to their mother. Anyway, she offered to take them there but the clinic was really crowded and they’d probably be in a cage all day. At least this way they can get out and play when Ghost and I are here.”

“And Ghost is…well, I can see he’s great with them,” Sansa cooed as she tilted her head to the side and clasped her hands together over her heart.

“Yeah, I guess he’s a closet cat lover.”

“He’s not the only one, I think,” Sansa said with a wink and took his hand in hers.

Jon was certain to be standing there grinning like a goofy idiot again. It only took him three or four minutes to realize this though and he said, “I’ve got to feed them soon. You want to help?”

“I’d love to.”

Jon fetched the milk substitute the vet had given him and the droppers. He sat on his couch and took one kitten in his lap and Sansa did the same and mimicked what he did to give the kitten its meal.

“They’re about ready for solid food but they still seem to like this,” he said as he put one black ball of fluff down and reached for another. It was then that the sneezing started again. The poor kitten scrambled to escape his lap as he sneezed and couldn’t stop.

“Jon…have you ever had cats before?” Sansa asked with an arched brow.

“No,” he answered as he reached for a tissue.

“I think you might be allergic to them.”

“What? Nah, it can’t be that. It’s just seasonal… _ahhh_ …aller…AHHH-CHOO!”

“Jon,” she said in that authoritative nurse’s voice he recognized from when he’d cut his hand and let it get infected. She had treated it and treated _him_ to a lecture at the same time. Of course, she had no idea how horny he’d gotten listening to her talk to him in that tone.

“I can’t just leave them at a shelter, Sansa. I took them in…I promised them I’d take care of them and look after them until I could find them good homes. It was like a sacred vow.”

“You made a sacred vow...to kittens?” she asked while trying to suppress her giggles.

“Well, uh…yeah. And Ghost loves them. How am I supposed to explain that to Ghost? He thinks he’s their dad.”

“Jon Snow, you are the sweetest, kindest man I think I have ever met,” Sansa said.

“Stop. You’re going to make me blush or something.”

“And I am incredibly turned on right now,” she finished.

Jon sat there gaping for a moment when he realized what she’d said. But Sansa must’ve taken that as a good sign because she leaned forward and kissed him then…right on the lips.

“You…you’re…” he babbled as he helplessly tried to form words. His brain had short-circuited but not enough to stop him from kissing her back. Then, he tried talking again. “Sansa, I really like you. In fact, I’m crazy about you and…”

“Holy Cat-Tastrophe, Snow!” a voice shouted from the doorway.

Through the fog of love and lust clouding Jon’s mind at that moment, he was dimly aware that Arya had barged into his place looking for her sister…which it was not particularly unusual for Arya to barge in though embarrassing that time she’d walked in on him standing in the kitchen in his underwear but normally he wouldn’t mind except that…

“Umm, Arya…do you mind?” Sansa said. “We’re trying to have a moment here!”

“God, you two idiots have waited this long to say anything. You can hold off sucking face or shagging long enough to tell me about these little guys,” Arya said as she scooped up the black tom that Jon had just fed. She listened to Jon’s story before saying, “I’ve got plenty of animal lovers at work. I’ll see if anyone wants a kitten.” She then said in a high-pitched, not-remotely-Arya-like tone, “Except this little guy right here. He wants to come live with me, don’t you, my little precious?”

Jon snickered at Arya’s tone and immediately regretted it with the look she shot him.

“I want one, too,” Sansa said while cuddling the grey tabby she had just fed. “That’ll just leave three to find homes for.”

“Two,” Jon said at once. “Ghost needs his sleeping pal. She’s his favorite,” Jon said pointing to the kitten sleeping on his dog’s paws.

“And your allergies?” Sansa asked.

“Well, I know this really terrific woman that’s a nurse,” he said huskily. “I was thinking she might help me figure out how to survive with one little cat at my place.”

“That shouldn’t be too hard. There’s medicine you can take, allergy shots if necessary. An air purifier would help. Your bedroom should be a cat-free zone though so you can breathe freer at night at least.”

“So, no more little kitties in my bed at night?” he asked. “Poor little pussy cat.”

“Well, she’ll have Ghost.”

“But then I’ll be all alone,” he pouted.

“Oh, I can definitely help you with that,” Sansa purred in response.

“Yuck! You guys are making this way dirtier than it should be. I’m out of here,” Arya said. But she poked her head back in and said, “Hey! What about sourpuss Thorne? Think he’s want one?”

“That guy? He probably eats kitten,” Jon scoffed.

“I resent that, Snow. I like cats just fine. It’s dogs I don’t care much for,” the man in question said from behind Arya. “And since you are only allowed two pets, I will overlook this infraction by taking two of these little darlings off your hands.”

“Oh! Umm…that’d be great, Mr. Thorne. That’d be…”

“I still don’t like you though, Snow.”

“Uh…yes, sir. Got it.”

 

Later that night, as Jon laid on the couch with Sansa dozing in his arms, he was grateful for his extra-large couch since Ghost was at their feet snoring away with his little kitty friend snoozing on top of him while Sansa’s was nestled above Jon’s head.

He couldn’t picture being any happier than he was lying there with the girl he loved, his dog and two adorable little fluffballs.

So, he felt extra bad when he sneezed and woke everyone up.


End file.
